


And all things will end

by sasha_bo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had lost count on how long he had been running: days, weeks, months – he didn’t know anymore. All that went through his head was that he had to keep on running. The only problem being that he didn’t know how long he could carry on for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all things will end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, its my first story so I hope it is ok.  
> not beta'd

Derek had lost count on how long he had been running: days, weeks, months – he didn’t know anymore. All that went through his head was that he had to keep on running. The only problem being that he didn’t know how long he could carry on for. He didn’t even know where he was nor which state he was in. The voices began to speak in his head again.

_Doesn’t matter where I go, **he** will always find me. Why prolong the inevitable._

Spotting a dark-cast building in the distance, Derek had to finally accept that he could no longer go on; needing to rest and hope to god that he could remain hidden – just for the night.  After what felt like hours, he came face-to-face with the decrepit building. It had obviously been abandoned decades ago, only to now provide refuge for the wolf. Walking in, Derek picked up the stale smell of rot and mould but couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Settling down in one of the corners in what he imagined was previously a dining room; Derek acknowledged the aching muscles which had worked hard since everything had kicked off in Beacon Hills. The wolf part of him told him to find another room: one not so close to the front of the house, one where he would be less visible in case he was found. The human part of him said that it didn’t matter. If he was found now nowhere in the house would be able to keep him from his fate. Derek found that in moments like these, when he was unable to run anymore, he thought about what would happen when **he** found him. How would he die, how long it would take. It was never a case of if, but when.

The creak of the front door startled him out of his thoughts. Holding his breath, he hoped that it was the wind, an animal, hell even a hunter, anything but him. Slow, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the deserted building.

“Here puppy, puppy, puppy. You gave a good chase I’ll give you that”

Derek had always assumed he was a stoic man. He never spoke just to hear the sound of his own voice. Never showed emotion in order to provide comfort for others or be the one in control. However this voice managed to produce something which he hadn’t done since Laura’s death. Tears. The voice that had haunted him in both his awake state and his nightmares had brought him to tears. Derek took a moment to consider wiping away the tears, standing up and facing him down. But he couldn’t. Couldn’t stop the tears, couldn’t stop the fear. Instead he made his peace and let go. Grieved for his family, for Laura, for Peter and for everyone that he had lost in the past 24 years. Everyone he cared about wiped out thanks to the man who was now in the same vicinity as him. People he cared about: loved. Through his blurred sight, he saw the figure enter the room. The person who had caused so much pain and death: who had finally caught him and was now coolly pacing in front of where Derek was still slumped in the corner.

“Derek, Derek, Derek. I have to admit that even now, you still surprise me. I honestly expected you to give up weeks ago, I admire your tenacity but hopefully now you realise that you can’t run. Not from me. You honestly don’t realise the scope or scale of how far I will go to get you or what I have done to get to this point in life.” Stiles cruelly smiled down at the wolf.

“Normally I would mock those villains in movies who monologue just before the finale. However I feel now is the appropriate time to delve into our past, so you can finally understand why this is something you cannot stop.” Even now, after everything Stiles had done, Derek still cannot connect the man standing before him to the spastic teenager he met 4 years ago. He wants to believe, like Scott foolishly did, that Stiles was possessed. However deep down he knows, THIS is Stiles.

“Contrary to popular belief, this is me. My mother was a daemon, my grandfather, great-grandfather blah blah blah you get the point. I am not a human possessed; rather I am a daemon posing as a human. Inherently evil, selfish and powerful. Honestly Derek, none of you can imagine the power I have, not even my own dearly departed mother didn’t realise until the end how much power I have.”

Stiles smiled at his own platitude, basking in remembering the times where he was able to show his true self. The surprised look on his ‘friends’ faces when they realised just who he was before they met their ends. Turning to fully face Derek, he locked gazes with him, using his power to make sure the wolf couldn’t look away.

“I won’t go into detail, mom married dad. He loved her, she pretended to love him. You see there is no such thing as love with my kind, not even between parent and child. She tolerated me, I tolerated her. But then this magical thing happened when I was 6 years old. I was just in the library, minding my own business only to be interrupted by laughter. Soon I spotted where it came from. A mother sat reading to her children. Five in total, two older then myself and three younger. The three girls held no interest to me, but the eldest son did. He was beautiful.”

Stiles began to pace again. Derek followed every movement with his eyes, tears still rolling down his face. He knew that what Stiles was saying was important but he still couldn’t help the ball of dread that was curling in his stomach.

“Dark, broody with a hidden dark side. So similar but so unlike his siblings and from that one meeting I knew I had to have him. He needed to be mine. It wasn’t love my dear der-bear, but obsession. Want. I had to own him, possess him. Anyway after it was easy to find out who he was. It’s the thing that still amazes me about humans; they think a 6 year old is harmless. But we both know children that young can be just as smart as somebody three times as old as they are. I soon found out my obsession was a member of the Hale family.”

Realisation soon dawned on Derek’s face. He remembered occasionally seeing a wide-eyed, brown haired boy around Beacon Hills in company of his father. The more he thought, the more he remembered what he once thought was inconsequential meetings was apparently not.

“Imagine my surprise when I found out that not only he, but also the rest of his family were werewolves. It was perfect, a daemon and his pet werewolf. However I realised that being a wolf, part of a pack meant that getting to you would be difficult. If I was to possess you, you would never be dependent on me. Not while you were still attached to the pack. So they had to go.”

By this point, Stiles had seated himself on top of a dusty table, crossing his arms to stare at the wolf. Watching and waiting for his brain to catch up with the story and its implications. He saw the moment it happened when Derek’s eyes widened, more tears rolling down his face.

“Oh god Stiles, what did you do?” Stiles sprang from the table and marched towards Derek. Backing further into the coroner, Derek crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on top of them. He couldn’t look at Stiles any more.

“MY NAME IS NOT STILES!! IT IS GENIM!! Stiles is nothing, he was an idiotic teenager worth nothing. Why do none of you get it?!? You all think that I am the pretender and Stiles was real. HE WASN’T. This is who I am, Stiles doesn’t exist. Get over it.” Taking a deep breath, Genim took a step back and moved to re-prop himself up against the table.

“Back to the story. I had to wait a few years but finally the perfect opportunity presented itself in the form of one Katherine Argent. Really all it took was a fake phone call where I knew she would be able to hear me…”oh god mom, you will never guess what I just saw. Wolves in the wood and I swear their eyes glowed. Oh can we get one blah blah blah”” Genim mimicked in a faux-innocent voice.

“From there I just had to sit back and watch the burn. Don’t get me wrong, she could have died for touching what was mine but I knew that she would use the weak link to gain entrance to the pack. You. Even if she didn’t succeed, you would still be broken, and would stay broken until I was able to come along. Granted she still let your stupid sister live but hey, I like to think that working with changing circumstances is something which I am proficient at. So I let you leave. Don’t mistake me, you didn’t go, I let you go. If I wanted I could have kept you there.” Genim stopped, again to let the words sink in. To Derek it changed nothing, he was still responsible for his family’s death and it didn’t matter if it was Kate. But he needed to know what else the man had done. How far he had gone and what would happen after.

“So I grew up, grew more into my nature. Mom began to understand what I had done and tried to stop me. She said I was a danger to our kind, tried to keep you from me. Did you not ever wonder why my heart never ticked when I said I killed my mother? Not because I felt responsible, but because I WAS. I killed her, got into her head, and drove her mad. But then the time came where you needed to come back. I turned 16, I could start to break you down, make it so that you had nothing left. Again it was so simple” Genim laughed, oblivious to the pain every word caused Derek. He wondered how much more he could take before Genim’s wish was granted and he became the totally broken man he wanted.

“If I were you guys, I would have wondered how Peter suddenly was able to wake up and heal. I mean, I know he had 6 years to heal but even the smartest of people should have wondered how it took so long and suddenly happened. I gave him the power. But not before making him replay the fire every night, for years on end before he was consumed with vengeance. Don’t worry, I will gladly take full credit for giving him the idea to take an Alpha power and it just made it sweeter that it was Laura’s. Really, not only was he driven by anger at the loss of his family but also by the fact that his alpha had abandoned him, left him to rot while those that murdered his family were still alive. Once that happened and Laura had died, it was easy to lead Scott into the woods, get himself bitten by a rabid alpha and wait for you to turn up. Really after that I just let nature take its course. I remained the weak human, giving advice when I wanted people to react and act the way I wanted them to. Kate, Peter, Gerard, the Alpha pack: all pawns in my game. You all looked at me as the reliable one, the trustworthy one. Kind of makes me want to laugh when I think back to it. But I seem to be the only one out of everybody with one defining feature. Patience.”

Genim began to pace again, getting himself ready to unveil the final crescendo of his monologue. Derek was split in two, half of him wanting to hear the rest of the tale and get it over with, the other half not wanting it to finish and have to face what was waiting for him after. He never panicked over his mortality or death. He had dealt with it so much in his life that he knew when his time came there was nothing he could do to prevent it. But he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was scared, only the thought of finally seeing his family again kept him going. For he knew this was the end, there was no way out.

“Finally everything settled down, with this whole darkness going on after the sacrifice I was able to be myself for the first time in such a long time. It made me crave everything more. Finally the patience ran out and I made my move. First was to remove the two final links to the Hale family which wasn’t an issue because let’s face it, nobody liked Peter and Cora was gone so nobody would miss her. Sorry for your loss by the way” Genim smirked.

It happened. The final piece broke within Derek. He had hoped that somehow Cora had escaped. One look at Genim showed that she hadn’t. He curled up onto the flood, arms holding his legs to his chest and openly cried. He had finally lost everything. Genim – Stiles had taken everything from him. Genim showed no emotion apart from looking slightly irritated by the interruption to his story.

“Taking out the outer circle of the pack wasn’t difficult either. Aiden and Ethan were easy – made to look like an attack by wolves looking for revenge from their time with the Alpha Pack. Allison and Chris was made to look like revenge for the Argent dynasty. Kira was slightly harder, Scott never leaving her side but finally I got her by herself. Lydia almost had me figured out you know. For somebody who thinks she is so smart, she really was stupid by coming to me and confronting me. Again with the idea that I was possessed. Showed her quite quickly that that wasn’t the case.” Genim almost looked wistful as he stared at the fallen wolf.

“After Lydia I knew I had to act quickly to remove the remains. Dad, Isaac then finally Scott. He was the best kill I think….well best so far. First came the begging ‘Stiles you can beat this, Stiles you are stronger then this’. Then came ‘I don’t want to kill you Stiles, I love you bro’. Honestly I wondered what it would take to get him to fight me. I think showing him Melissa’s body was what did it. I give him credit for how much he fought to the end but he never stood a chance. Then you saw and ran and here we are.” Genim spread his arms out wide, circling the room, smiling.

Derek raised himself from the flood, rising to a shaky stand. He could feel the tremors run throughout his body, eyes puffy from tears. He raised his eyes to Genims, preparing himself for the end.

“Why?” He whispered, unable to raise his voice any higher “You have taken everything from me, destroyed me, why?” He watched as Genim walked up to him, stopping about two feet away, face as emotionless as it was when he ripped Scott’s heart out and turned to face Derek expect for the smirk. He raised his hands to frame Derek’s face, leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“Because you are mine, you are my obsession. I break you so you have nothing left but me. I will have you knell before me and beg me to use you just so you can feel something, anything. I will be everything to you, your only reason to breathe and I will just laugh and use you any way I see fit. May it be making you kill for me, or exposing your tight little hole for me to plunge into raw and making you bleed while you just beg me for more. You don’t get right now what it means to me mine, but you will.”

Genim removed his hands after wiping away more tears and took a step back.

“Don’t fool yourself Derek, you can submit voluntary or I will make you” Genim’s eyes flashed red before Derek felt his body move on its own violation. He walked up to Genim before kneeling at his feet and burying his face in his crotch. Derek tried to put away, move anything but felt like a passenger to his own body. His mouth began to trace the outline of Genim’s growing cock and listened to the man moan. Eventually the motions stopped but Derek remained kneeling. Genim moved to kneel in front of him, making their eyes connect.

“It’s over Derek. You will come back with me. I will be the only living being you will ever see again. But it is up to you how it works out. You can stay with me; do as I wish under your own duress. Or I can keep you locked up, chained up and kept in darkness for the rest of your life. And trust me, I will do everything in my power to make it last forever, you would beg for death by the time I am done. You try to run and I will drag you back, destroying everything in my path to find you. You are already responsible for your own families’ death; I doubt you would want to add more.”

Genim stood up, brushing off the dirt and dust on his knees.

“So what is it pup, you coming or am I making you? Be grateful that I am giving you this choice, normally I would just take you” He held out his hand and waited. Derek looked up, trying to find any semblance of his Stiles. Finding none, he sighed and released his last tear. Taking Genim’s hand he watched as the building dissolved into darkness.


End file.
